Consulta con la sexóloga Hermione Granger
by Eliizabeth Bennet
Summary: Me acosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos y preguntándole a Dios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, era tan malo en lo que al sexo se refería? Lavander era la cuarta chica con quien intentaba tener sexo, a mis veintiún años, me estaba temiendo morir virgen... adaptación
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! :DD aquí comienzo la adaptación de un fic que en verdad me a fascinado, toda esta obra es producto de la creatividad de nada más y nada menos que _**FANHISTORIA **_a quien le agradezco el permiso para adaptar este fic con los personajes de la increíble saga de Harry Potter, de nuevo mil gracias! Te lo dedico a ti linda! ;)

Este Fic consta de tan sólo 3 capítulos, y pondré uno cada semana (1 cada miércoles).

**Atención**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente pertenecen a la legendaria J.K Rowling y la historia es de FanHistoria. Mil gracias por dejarme hacer esta adaptación! C:

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic contiene contenido no apto para menores de 18 años, por el contenido sexual que este lleva, lectores sensibles por favor abstenerse de leer.

**ACLARACIONES**: Les contaré todo mi proceso de selección de personajes, por si hay dudas, obviamente elegí a Hermione como la sexóloga porque ya saben lo inteligente que es, ¿Qué tal esa inteligencia pero en la parte sexual? A Ron como el inexperto porque se me hizo que le quedaba más y porque amo la pareja R&H *-* he elegido a Ginny como la hermana dulce de Ron porque no está muy lejos de la realidad y a Lily como la hermana agresiva ya que es buena, y cuando leía el libro e imaginaba a Lily peleando con James la imaginaba como una verdadera leona (ahora imaginen esto pero de forma mal hablada y tendremos este resultado xD) elegí a James como el hermano gracioso de Hermione por su pasado bromista (: Alguna duda envíen mp o review :3

* * *

><p>"<strong>Consulta con la sexóloga Hermione Granger"<strong>

Sus pechos estaban frente a mí, sostuve el derecho con mi mano y lamí su pezón, mientras ponía atención al otro jalándolo…

-¡Hay! Me duele-Se quejó ella.

-Lo siento-Mi respuesta, pareció tranquilizarla un poco, así que volví a lo mío, ahora dirigí mi mano lentamente a su vientre plano y empecé a bajar su bragas, pero la ansiedad me ganó y…

-¡Ron eres un bruto!-Supongo que no debí de quitárselas tan rápido, así, tal vez no se hubiera caído sentada en el piso.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Repetía como loro, mientras la veía ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que Fleur estaba resentida contigo o que tal vez mentía, pero no era así ¡La verdad, es que eres un desastre en el sexo! -Eso dolió, las mujeres son tan crueles, así que mejor no le dije nada y la deje salir de mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos y preguntándole a Dios _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, era tan malo en lo que al sexo se refería?._

Lavander era la cuarta chica con quien intentaba tener sexo, a mis veintiún años, me estaba temiendo morir virgen.

-¡No quiero, morir virgen!-Grite a todo pulmón, viendo al cielo.

-¡Gatito! ¿Qué te duele? ¿Por qué vas morir?-La voz de mi madre, llegó a mi desde el otro la do de la puerta.

-Madre, no voy a morir, no tengo nada, déjame solo, por favor-Sabía que mi suplica no serviría de nada, en cualquier momento empezaría a llamar refuerzos.

-¡Ginny! ¡Lily! Vengan, su hermano va morir y virgen-¡Mi vida apesta!.

-Ron ¿Qué tienes?-Ginny preguntó mientras tocaba mi puerta, no respondí.

-La zorra de Lavander no pudo quitarte la virginidad, maldita ni para lo que hace mejor sirve-Lily maldecía a Lavander, mientras yo hundía mi cabeza aun más en mi almohada.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ron!-Las tres voces femeninas parecían un coro, repetían mi nombre sin detenerse a respirar.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-Les pregunté mientras abría de un tirón la puerta.

-¡Gatito! No moriste, pero sigues virgen, mi pobre niño-¿Por qué no puedo tener una madre normal? Recriminé de nuevo.

-Madre ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual? O la inexistencia de ella-Le rogué, pero mis esperanzas de que me hiciera caso era prácticamente nulas.

-Ron, no seas mal agradecido con _mamá_, al igual que nosotras nos preocupamos por ti, queremos que seas feliz-En estos momento es cuando más anhelo tener un padre, vivir toda tu vida con mujeres, no deja nada bueno, _no_ a las revistas pornográficas, _no_ a los consejos de padre, _no _a los cómplices de fiesta , _no_ a todo referente al sexo.

-Son mis hermanas y mi madre, no puedo hablar de mi vida sexual con ustedes-Le dije tratando se sonar calmado, pero, estaba a punto de tomar ese collar con dije de mariposa de Ginny y ahorcarla hasta que se callara.

-Ron esto es serio ¿Qué les haces a todas la mujeres, para que salgan huyendo de ti?-La pregunta de Lily, era una que yo mismo me hacia todos los malditos días.

-Lo que pasa, es que el gatito tiene un miembro muy grande, lo noté desde que era un _bebé_, han de salir asustadas, porque nunca se han topado con la grandeza ¡Pobres niñas!-Mi cabeza se movía mirando a varias direcciones de mi cuarto, buscando las cámaras escondidas, porque, esto no puede ser verdad.

¿Qué madre habla del miembro de su hijo, frente sus hermanas? Juro que siento ganas de llorar.

-¡Mama! Deja de inventar cosas sobre mí, ese no es el problema-¡Demonios! Ni yo sabía cuál era el puto problema.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué lo tienes pequeño? ¿Ese es el problema hermanito?-Ginny me miraba con lastima y tristeza. La anormalidad es hereditaria, estoy seguro.

-¡Basta! Me hartaron, las quiero fuera de mi habitación-¿Me hicieron caso? Por supuesto que no.

-Gati…-Mi madre estaba a punto de llorar-Eso es trampa, ellas saben que no soporto ver a las mujeres que amo llorar.

-Mama, no llores, sólo me duele la cabeza, por favor quiero estar solo ¿Está bien?-Por arte de magia sus lagrimas desaparecieron_ ¡Manipuladora!._

-Claro corazón, pero antes, te queremos dar algo-Mi madre volvía ver a Lily y en ese momento supe, qué nada sería igual.

-Bueno, te amamos y queríamos ayudarte, así que buscamos y buscamos…-Por favor que no hayan contratado una prostituta, era lo único que pedía.

-Y encontramos una solución para tu problema, toma, mira –Lily me tendió un libro, que traía en la portada a una hermosa mujer de ojos cafés y cabello castaño.

-¿Para qué quiero un puto libro?-Le pregunté, en verdad enojado.

-Lee la portada, idiota-Tan gentil Lily como siempre, nótese el sarcasmo.

_"Todo sobre el sexo"_ decía el título del libro.

-Mmm…gracias que lindas-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Gatito, te hicimos una cita-Mi madre estaba emocionada, mientras señalaba el libro que tenía en mi mano.

-¿Con un libro? ¿Me hicieron una cita con un libro?-Estas mujeres enloquecieron.

-Tonto, con la autora del libro-Ginny se acercó a mi lado y tomo el libro señalando unas pequeñas letras rojas.

_**"Sexóloga Hermione Granger"…**_

**Hermione POV**

-_Mujer no te cortes, es sumamente natural conocer tu cuerpo, a ver ¿Quién de ustedes se masturba?_-¡Genial! Apostaría que más de la mitad de la sala, pero solo veía a mi hermano levantando la mano entre la multitud.

-Gracias por tu participación James, pero hablo sobre mujeres no hombres-Era inevitable que la sala no estallara en risas. Mí tonto y grande hermano, lo amaba con toda mi alma, es la única familia que me queda, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, sólo contábamos con nuestra compañía.

-_Ok, retomemos con les iba diciendo la mejor forma de masturbación femenina es la estimulación directa del clítoris con los dedos, pará calentar motores se puede empezar acariciando los pezones a la vez que se presiona el pubis, y se imprimen movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la zona del Monte de Venus, chicas para que su pareja sepa como tocarlas, primero deben saberlo ustedes…_-Vi a los lejos a Harry tocar su reloj, en señal de que ya era hora de terminar la conferencia.

-Bueno, fue un placer como siempre, pero creo que ya es hora de despedirse-Dos horas después y con la mano adolorida de tanto firmar libros, pude descansar en mi reconfortante casa.

-Me encanta ser tu guardaespaldas Hermione, no sabes la cantidad de números de teléfono de chicas que conseguí-Amaba a mi hermano, pero era un mujeriego de lo peor.

-James deja de coquetear con mis fans, por eso que no te dejo que me acompañes a mis consultas-Lo reprendí, pero como siempre, él solo me ignoraba.

-Ya, me portaré bien, Hermione, lo prometo-Hizo una señal infantil y se fue directo a mi enorme cocina.

Aproveché que mi hermano se fue, para ir a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y quité de mis pies los molestos tacones.

Me tiré en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y pensé en lo rápido que cambio mi vida, después de publicar mi primer libro. Y ya iba por el tercero y no me acostumbraba a tanta atención.

¿Quién diría que el sexo me iba ser famosa? Después de tener malas experiencias con hombres en mi adolescencia, al salir del instituto tenía claro, lo que quería estudiar "Sexología" si no podía tener buen sexo, podía hacer que los demás lo tuvieran.

Así que aquí estaba yo, la famosa sexóloga Hermione Granger, millonaria, independiente y…sola.

Solo pedía un hombre que no me mirara como su_ Kamasutra _personal, o como la chica que no se negaría en nada, al respecto al sexo.

¡Dios soy sexóloga! No una puta que le dices que te gusta y te lo hace.

-¡No soy una puta!-Grité presa de la frustración.

-¡Qué bueno!-La voz impregnada de diversión de mi hermano me llegó desde la cocina, donde se encontraba.

-¡Estúpido! Sigue comiendo y déjame expresarme en paz-Le grité, importándome poco que los vecinos me oyeran.

-También te amo-Fue la respuesta del tonto de James, así que mejor traté de calmarme y dejar de gritar como loca.

Me levanté para quitarme mi molesta ropa y remplazarla por una cómoda pijama y me fui directo a la cama, con el pensamiento de que, un nuevo día, trae nuevas sorpresas.

Pero después de un rato, escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se habría y la voz de James le siguió.

-Buenas noches Hermione-Me deseó provocando, qué me diera ganas de abrazarlo.

-Para ti también mi león-Le respondí, mientras cerraba de nuevo mis ojos.

-¿Hermione?-Me llamó el de nuevo.

-Mmm…-Respondí somnolienta.

-Me alegro mucho que no seas una puta-El muy idiota, cerró la puerta un minuto antes de que le tirara el vaso de agua que tena en la mesita de noche.

¿Por qué no fui hija única? Pensé con molestia para después cerrar mis ojos y esperar ahora sí, que el nuevo día llegara.

Al día siguiente mi ánimo había mejorado, Harry (quien es mi manager con lo que se refiere a presentaciones, conferencias, ventas de libros etc...) llamó para informarme que estaba libre de todo por lo menos un mes.

Estaba más que feliz, podría concentrarme exclusivamente a mis pacientes, así que manteniendo el mismo estado de felicidad llegué a mi consultorio.

-Buenos días Luna-Saludé a mi secretaria, quien estaba ordenado unos papeles encima de su escritorio.

-Buenos días Hermione ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-Como lo de el día anterior era pasado y me encontraba menos estresada, respondí de buena gana.

-Bien, ya sabes, como es James-¿Es idea mía, o Luna se sonrojo? ¡Maldito James! Le prohibí que se acostara con alguien más de mis consultas, eso incluía a mi secretaria.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-La pregunta la hice mientras entraba a mi consultorio, y me sentaba en mi grande y confortable silla.

-La Señora Chang, tiene cita a las 12:00,El señor Malfoy a las 3:00 y a las 5:00 tienes un nuevo paciente, qué se llama, Ronald Weasley.

-Eso me gusta, un nuevo paciente, caras nuevas-Expresé emocionada de poder ayudar a otra persona, después de todo para eso estudie esta carrera.

A las 12:00 llegó Cho, venía muy feliz, dé descubrir que como le había sugerido sobre su problema de frigidez era un caso de estrés crónico, pero quería seguir viniendo a la consultas de pareja, ahora con su esposo Cedric.

Draco canceló su cita, por lo que invite a Luna a comer, después de eso, la tarde pasó muy rápido, dé pronto me quede viendo ansiosa el reloj.

¿Qué problema tendrá mi nuevo paciente? Por una extraña razón me inquietaba mucho.

La línea de Luna sonó, así que deje de lado mi meditación y contesté.

-Luna-Respondí, mientras desabotonaba dos botones de mi blusa, hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

-Ronald Weasley está aquí ¿Lo hago pasar?-Eso me sorprendió no esperaba que llegara media hora antes.

-Sí, hazlo pasar-Unos minutos después, escuchaba unos golpes en la puerta.

Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta, al llegar la abrí y la respiración abandonó mis pulmones.

No sé que esperaba encontrar, pero el sexy hombre frente a mí, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado y mucho menos, ver a tres mujeres con él…

**RonPOV**

Mientras esperaba, a que me atendiera la sexóloga, no pude evitar, recordar todas las oportunidades que tuve de poder librarme de venir.

Debí llenar la bañera y ahogarme en ella, o tal vez debí abrir la puerta del auto en movimiento y tirarme y que me aplastara cualquier auto, pero es que no me atrevía, no quería morir virgen…

¡No! si muriera virgen, capaz y me convertiría en Santo o algo así.

_¡San Ronald!_ el Santo de los vírgenes, ya me lo puedo imaginar, todos los padres rezándome para que mantenga puras y castas a sus hijas.

¿Será posible, qué ni siquiera en el cielo tenga paz? Hasta los santos se burlaran de mí…

-¿Gatito en que piensas?-En que mi vida, apesta.

-En nada, mamá-Si, mi madre y hermanas, no solo me hicieron una cita con la sexóloga, si no que vinieron conmigo.

¡Anormales!

-Señor Weasley, ya puede pasar-La voz de la secretaria, me indicó que ya era hora de ir a la consulta, así que me levanté de mi asiento, pero me sorprendí cuando vi, que las tres mujeres que me acompañaban también.

-¿Dónde creen que van?-Pregunté sólo para confirmar mis temores, no era como que no lo sabía.

-Contigo, **Contigo**, _Contigo_-No sé como lo hacen, pero siempre una responde detrás de la otra, me gusta llamarlo _"El coro de las anormales"_

-¡Claro que no! Voy solo, esto es íntimo y personal-No me importó, qué la secretaria me viera extraño, ella no vivía con gente tan entrometida como mi familia.

-Ron, no grites, ya entendimos, sólo queremos saludar a la famosa Hermione Granger-Me debatía entre creerle a Ginny o no, es que con ellas nunca se sabe.

-¿Lo juran?-Le pregunte a las tres, qué solo me miraron con si no rompieran un plato y de nuevo_ "El coro de las anormales"_ hizo acto de presencia de nuevo.

-¡Lo juramos!-Por lo menos ahora se coordinaron.

-Bueno, vamos, pero si veo que alguna de ustedes pone un pie adentro del consultorio, sé los arranco-Ellas solo se rieron de mi amenaza, estas mujeres no me respetan.

Me dirigí, rumbo a la puerta que tenia impresa las letras _"Sexóloga Hermione Granger"_ y toque un par de veces.

-Estoy nerviosa Lily ¿Trajiste los libros, para que no los firme?-¡Genial! Mis hermanas son fans de mi sexóloga.

-Sí, aquí los tengo y en este papel traigo nuestras preguntas, ya sabes para aprovechar el viaje-Seguramente sus preguntas harían sangrar mis oídos.

Juro que las iba a mandar muy lejos, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y la mujer más sensual que hayan visto mis ojos pareció tras de ella.

-Hola, Ronald, pasa-Ella me indicó, sin darme cuenta que mi hermana Ginny brincaba como loca a mi lado.

-¡Mucho gusto!-Gritó mi hermana mientras se acercaba darle un abrazo a la sexóloga.

-El gusto es mío…-Por supuesto la pobre mujer, se veía que era amable porque le devolvió el abrazo, la tonta de mi hermana ni el nombre le había dicho.

-Ginny, y esta es mi hermana Lily y mi madre Molly y somos tus fans-_"Coro de anormales"_ a la una, a las dos y a las tres.

-¡Sí, somos tus fans!-A todo esto ¿Para que leen cosas sobre sexo, sí no tienen novio?

-Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagada, si gustan me pueden dejar los libros y cuando Ron salga de la consulta se los mando con él-¡Sí! mándalas bien lejos, a ver si me dan un poco de paz.

-Eres tan amable, te encargo mucho a mi gatito, ayer por poco y muere virgen-Cuando creía, que mi madre no podía avergonzarme más, ella siempre me sorprendía.

-Lo trataré muy bien Señora, ahora si me disculpan me gustaría empezar mi sesión con Ron.

-Por supuesto, no molestamos más-Como si no lo hicieran siempre.

-¡Adiós Ron!-Algún día, se van a quedar afónicas.

-Por favor, entra Ronald-La sexóloga, me invito a pasar y mientras lo hacía no pude evitar aspirar su agradable olor a fresas.

-Tienes una familia, muy divertida-¿Divertida? Como se ve, que no es su familia.

-Peculiar, sería mejor decir-Ella me sonrió mientras se sentaba en un sillón, para luego señalar, al que estaba al frente ella con su delicada y pequeña mano.

Así que tome asiento, justó frente a ella, y no pude evitar ver sus kilométricas y níveas piernas.

-Bueno, quiero empezar diciendo que todo lo que se hable en esta sesión, es confidencial. Y lo otro que me gustaría pedirte es que, me llamaras Hermione, ahora háblame de tu problema-¿Cómo demonios hablo de lo que no se? Quiero decir sé que tengo algo ¿Pero qué?.

-Bueno, veras, yo no sé cual es...-¿Por qué usara esas faldas tan cortas? Me distrae…

-¿No lo sabes? Porque me dijo tu madre eres virgen ¿No?-Gracias madre, por hacerlo público.

-Si lo soy, pero juro que intentando cambiar eso, pero siempre todas las mujeres se terminan quejando de mí y no de buena manera-Decirlo en voz alta, es más terrible de lo que pensaba.

-Vamos por partes ¿Cuándo estas con ellas, tú les pides cosas que les molestan o se niegan?-¡Diablos! Si ni siquiera abro la boca.

-No-Ella mordió su lápiz y después apunto algo en su cuaderno.

-¿Ellas expresaron molestia por el tamaño de tu pene?-Obviamente no, pude ver la cara de felicidad de todas cuando me vieron.

-Definitivamente no-Más apuntes.

-Ok, que tal si me explicas que pasó la última vez que intentaste tener sexo-¿Por qué todos me quiere hacer pasar vergüenza?

-Ella…se cayó, cuándo le quite las bragas muy rápido-¡Dios! Sonaba tan estúpido en voz alta.

-Ron, tu problema es muy sencillo, necesitas simplemente consejos, de seducción, dé juegos previos, tratar de guardar la calma, qué no te gane la ansiedad, es más común de lo que crees-Juro, casi saltaba de la felicidad ¡No moriré virgen!

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-Ella sonrió con mi pregunta y cruzo su piernas de nuevo, dejándome sin aliento.

-Empecemos, hoy por lo básico ¿Sabes que son las zonas erógenas?-¿Erógenas? ¿Tendrá que ver algo con el orégano?, casi al instante decidí que esa estúpida pregunta jamás saldría de mi boca.

-No, la verdad, Hermione-Me encantó pronunciar su nombre.

-Bueno, te lo explicaré, son algunas partes del cuerpo, qué por sus terminaciones son sexualmente sensibles, que al ser estimuladas provocan sensaciones placenteras.

Obviamente como ya abras notado los genitales, tu pene en este caso, es una zona erógena, pero hay muchas más…- Es oficial, no sé nada sobre el sexo.

-¿Me explico?-Pregunto ella, como si fuera mi maestra, aunque la verdad creo que eso es lo que será.

-Más o menos-Era la verdad, lo único que me estimulaba era mi miembro ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser erógeno?

-¿Sabes cuales, son tus zonas erógenas?-Esta mujer me lee la mente.

-No-_¡Perdedor!_ Apuesto que la palabra estaba escrita con rojo en mi frente.

-Pues, tendremos que encontrarlas-La respuesta de Hermione, no me sorprendió tanto, cómo verla levantarse y situarse detrás de mí.

De pronto sentí sus manos en mi cabello, metiendo sus dedos, en mi cuero cabelludo, sé sentía tan bien, qué no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia tras.

- El masaje del cuero cabelludo produce un relax muy placentero, por lo que resulta recomendable al comienzo y al final del acto sexual ¿Te gusta?-Me preguntó mientras sus labios mordían mi oreja ¿La consulta incluía, ejemplos físicos?

-Sí…mucho-Logré decir, mientras sentía como lamia mi lóbulo.

-Las orejas son partes del cuerpo muy sensibles, y en contra de la creencia general, las de los hombres suelen serlo más que las de las mujeres-¡Maldición! Esa voz seria mi perdición.

De pronto sus manos bajaron suavemente por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mis pantalones, volví a ver hacia abajo justo cuando su pequeña mano, se posaba en mi miembro…

-Bueno, hasta aquí la lección de hoy-Hermione se apartó de repente y apareció delante de mí, con su cara sonrojada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Hermione esto es normal en tus consultas?-No pude evitar hacer la pregunta, mientras me levantaba.

-No, pero creo que tú serás la excepción-Me dijo mientras veía atentamente mi enorme erección, producto de sus caricias.

-_Me encantara ser el preferido de la profesora_-Dije provocando que la habitación se llenara con nuestras risas, creó que después de todo_, no moriré virgen…_

* * *

><p><em>Qué tal? Reviews? :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! (; gracias por los reviews, son unos cuquis :DD bueno, siento el día de retraso es solo que tuve unos pedidos extras en mi trabajo, bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí tienen!

* * *

><p>Estoy poseída ¿Será que me paso, como la película <em>El exorcismo de Emily Rose<em>? Es que no es normal, qué casi viole a un paciente.

Un paciente sexy, ardiente y….bueno, como iba diciendo, no está bien y punto.

Pero fue como una fuerza me jalara hacia él, y cuando lo vi tan inocente y inexperto, nació en mi, el impulso de enseñarle todo lo que sé.

Odio tener luchas internas, no tengo una desde qué deje al estúpido de Víctor. Sólo de acordarme cuanto sufrí y me recriminé en esa relación me dan ganas de llorar de rabia y por tonta.

Tardé mucho, en reconocer y aceptar que mi novio, era un 68.

Si no sabes que es un 68, lo explicare. Es un hombre egoísta, machista que no te da sexo oral, pero le encanta que tu se lo des a él.

Como escribí en mi libro _"Todo sobre el sexo "_ la igualdad en el acto sexual es elemental ¿Por qué dar algo, qué no te dan? Al principio es difícil, porque sientes que así está bien ¡Pero no!.

Están satisfechos los dos, o mejor cada quien para su casa, y eso fue lo que pasó con el 68 de Víctor, lo mandé para su casita.

-¡Merezco un hombre 69!-No pude evitar decirlo en voz alta, lo hago siempre que me frustro por algo.

-Jamás te dejare salir con un hombre tan viejo ¿Escuchaste Hermione? ¡Jamás!-Miré a mi hermano en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, su cara mostraba enojo y la mía de seguro asombro.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!-¿Será que nunca tendré privacidad?.

-Ya me iba, cuando pasé por aquí y te escuché gritar que querías un hombre de 69 ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es asqueroso? ¿Cómo le vas a decir de cariño? "Pasita".

-¡No voy a salir con un hombre mayor! ¿Feliz? Ya puedes irte-Señalé con mi dedo la entrada, esperando que el tonto de mi hermano se fuera.

Pero no tuve tanta suerte, porque se acercó a mi cama y beso mi frente.

-Mas te vale, pero de todas formas le diré al portero del edifico de tu consultorio, que se cuide de ti, no vaya ser que le coquetees y destruyas su matrimonio de más de cuarenta años-El muy estúpido, no logro cruzar la puerta, antes de que mi zapato lo golpeara en la espalada.

-¡Eso me dolió! ¡Enamora viejitos!-No me dio tiempo de tirarle el otro zapato, porque el muy estúpido alcanzo la salida antes, claro que iba muerto de la risa.

Juro que hay veces, qué desteto a mi hermano. ¿Por qué tiene que molestar, cuándo me debato éntrelo lo correcto y lo que quiero?

Aparte mi computadora, aún lado y me acosté mirando hacia el techo.

No le estaba haciendo daño a nadie, no me estaba aprovechando de Ron, se notaba nuestra química y además, debes en cuando hay que ser egoísta y pensar en ti.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, y ya cuando casi desisto de todo, tuve una idea, un poco perversa, pero seguía siendo una genial idea.

Si en el pasado me fue tan mal con los hombres y me dieron una asquerosa vida sexual (¡Víctor espero que la estés pasando muy mal, dónde quieras que estés!) perdón me salí del tema, ya me calmé.

En fin como iba diciendo, sí no podía encontrar un hombre que fuera lo que buscaba, podría crearlo ¿No?

Necesito a alguien sin conocimientos en el sexo, que no esté contaminado con el egoísmo masculino, qué no fuera un pervertido, qué fuera como Ronald Weasley.

Dulce, educado, sexy y dispuesto a aprender todo lo que yo quisiera enseñarle.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, ante el recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro, mis secciones con Ron serian muy provechosas.

Con esa agradable idea, dirigí de nuevo mi atención a mi computadora y escribí el titulo de mi próxima lección _"No es un botón"…_

**Ron pov**

No puedo creer, que una mujer tan hermosa, quiera ser mi maestra. Y más cuando, es una sexóloga reconocida, qué debe saber todo sobre el sexo y mas…

-¡Mi vida es la mejor!-La emoción me inundo, por lo cual no pude evitar gritarlo.

-¡Gatito!-El grito de mi madre, desinfló mi burbuja. Retiró lo dicho, _mi vida es la peor._

-¿Qué se te ofrece Molly?-Le pregunté viendo fijamente mi puerta cerrada, sabía que mi madre de seguro estaba con la cabeza pegada en la puerta.

-No me llames por mi nombre, soy tu madre, te parí por mi vagina con mucho dolor y te alimentaste de mis pechos, y eras muy cruel porque me mordías los pezones…-¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude llamarla por su nombre? La última vez que lo hice, no paro de hablar de eso con todas las personas, contando, como me pario, cómo le mordía los pe…los pe…! ¡Mierda! no puedo ni decir la palabra, no cuando son los de mi madre.

Así, que tuve que levantarme de mi cama e ir abrir la puerta, sólo para encontrarme con una Molly llorosa y triste.

¡Ellas saben que las odio ver llorar! ¡Lo saben! Y se aprovechan de eso.

-Mama, por favor no llores-La tomé en mis brazos y sobé suavemente su espalda.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí por mi nombre, nunca más, o le diré a todos como me mordías los pezones-¿Por qué me tocó esta madre? ¿Por qué?

-Está bien, lo juro ¿Dime quieres que te compre algo? Lo que quieras, pará que me perdones-Lo bueno de ser millonario es que puedes comprar el perdón dé tu madre adicta a las compras.

-Gatito, muchas gracias, ahora si estoy feliz-El perdón de mi madre se compra tan fácil.

-Bueno mama ¿Qué venías a decirme?-No ha de ser nada bueno, dé seguro.

-Cierto, te quería decir que la secretaria de Hermione llamó para decirte, que tu sesión se adelanto dos horas-Me equivoqué era algo mucho más que bueno…

**Hermione pov**

Estaba nerviosa, había mirado mi reloj como diez veces, desde que mande hace una hora a llamar a Ron.

-Buenas Tardes-Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no lo escuché entrar y ¡Dios! Se veía igual de sexy que ayer.

-Hola, Ron espero no causarte ninguna molestia, adelantando la hora de la cita-Él sólo me sonrió y se acercó a mi despacio y me besó suavemente en los labios, ese gesto me dejo desarmada.

¡Yo soy la maestra! No tendría que seducirme mi alumno.

-Toma asiento, para empezar la lección de hoy-El se sentó frente a mí como la ultima vez y yo no pude de dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Cuál es la lección del día de hoy Hermione?-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en sus labios.

-Es sobre una pequeña, pero importante parte del cuerpo femenino-Guardé silencio, viendo lo ansioso que estaba mi alumno.

-¡Dilo, ya! -Definitivamente, así lo quería, rogando por mí.

-Tu lección del día de hoy es sobre el "clítoris"-Me esperaba sorpresa, alegría ¡Qué demonios! esperaba cualquier cosa, menos la cara de fastidio que puso.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué?-Este alumno, sabe menos de lo que creí.

-Ron, los hombres tienen un concepto errado con respecto a esta parte del cuerpo, además, es un órgano sensorial femenino que sólo tiene como propósito entregar placer y por eso es muy necesario conocerlo y saber cómo estimularlo. Claro si quieres ser un buen amante y dar placer y satisfacción a tu pareja ¿Tú quieres eso Ron?

-¡Sí quiero!-Por poco y me rio de su entusiasmamos ¡Es un amor!

-Pero ¿Vas a mostrarme, cierto?-¡Lo ven! Él me lo pidió yo ni siquiera lo mencioné.

-¿No te basta con lo teórico?-Sabía la repuesta, pero la quería, necesitaba oír.

-No, sería más fácil si tú me mostraras-¡Adiós niña buena!

Me puse de pie y mis manos viajaron, debajo de mi falda, despacio y lentamente baje mis bragas y las dejé en el sillón, dónde estaba sentada antes.

Volví a mi asiento y abrí mis piernas, dándole aun asombrado Ron una vista perfecta de mi sexo.

-_Amo a mi madre y hermanas_-Lo escuché murmurar mientras su vista esta fija en mí.

-Empecemos-Deslicé mi mano por mi muslo, acariciándolo en el proceso hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Con un solo dedo sobre mi clítoris, sin moverlo, hablé.

-Para estimular al máximo el clítoris de una mujer, lo primero que tienes que hacer es localizarlo ¿Ves donde está Ron?-Mi voz sonó ronca, cómo si no fuera mía, pero es que esto era demasiado erótico, demasiado.

-¡Sí!-Amo el entusiasmo de este hombre, era inevitable sonreír, era algo tan tierno, verlo ahí sentado esperando por mis conocimientos.

-Me gusta, qué pongas atención alumno, ya estando en el clítoris masajéalo con los dedos suavemente hasta que crezca –Ahora dos de mis dedos, daban un suave masaje a mi pequeño botón.

-¿Se siente bien?-La voz de Ron me llegó, cómo un quejido de su parte.

-Mmm…muy bien-¡Dios, estoy mojando el sillón!

-Puedes con la lengua darle leves lamidas, mordiscos y cuando ya la tienes en tu poder para hacerla venirse cuantas veces quieras. Y si complementas la estimulación con palabras calientes amorosas mientras estas en acción, las harás amarte…-Obligué a mis dedos parar de masajear mi botón.

No quería tener un orgasmo, _no aún_, y la verdad me faltaba poco.

-¡No pares!-La voz de Ron era un ruego, pero por hoy ya era suficiente, bajé mi falda de nuevo y me puse mi bragas, era inevitable no notar la humedad en mi.

-Poco a poco Ron, por hoy ya terminamos.

Pensé que él, me iba a contradecir, pero sólo se levanto, revelando su evidente erección y se detuvo frente a mí.

-Llegara el día, que serás tú, quien me pida que _no pare…_-Besó mis labios delicadamente y se fue, dejándome con la sensación de que algún día, yo diría _"No pares"…"No pares Ron"..._

**Ron pov**

Mientras el agua cae en mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar pensar todo lo que ha sucedido estos dos meses. Se más del sexo y se mucho más de ella, de Hermione.

Muero de deseo, me impaciento, me siento como un virgen…esperen ¡mierda! Soy virgen. Bueno como iba diciendo creo que amo a esa mujer…

-Gatito ¿Por qué duras tanto en la ducha?-La pregunta de mi madre, me puso alerta, así que mejor salí y cuando me empezaba a secar con la toalla, la voz de mi hermana casi me hace querer llorar de frustración.

-Tu tranquilo hermano, tú sigue auto satisfaciéndote que yo controlo a nuestra madre-¿Por qué a mí? Pregunté con una mirada de suplica al cielo, no es justo que de entre todas las locas del mundo a mi me tocara tres de ellas ¡No es justo!

-¡Lárguese! Ni en el baño tengo paz-Estas mujeres no tienen sentido de la intimidad.

-Ron no tienes que disimular, ya vimos** "America Pie"** sabemos cómo son los vírgenes como tú-_No la mates, es tu hermana, si lo haces no veras mas a Hermione…_

_-_¡Cierto! Te pareces a _Finch_, aprendí mucho de esa película, mi gatito ya sé como sufres-¿Mi madre está llorando? ¿Por un película de adolecentes? ¡Qué mundo tan cruel!

Abrí la puerta con la toalla anudad en mi cintura y mire a mi madre y hermana como si fuera ciclope de los hombres X, pero para mi desgracia no salió ni un solo rayo para fulminarlas.

Pero al instante que vi a mi madre llorar, mi enojo se fue a la mier…muy lejos y me ganó como siempre mi debilidad por las mujeres de mi vida.

-Mama, por favor no llores…-La abracé mientras, sentía que por detrás me abrazaba Ginny.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-Una Lily muy contenta se unió y como siempre terminé rodeado de las mujeres de mi familia.

-Me asfixian-Dije como pude ¡Dios son muy fuertes!

-¿Ya están felices? Me voy a cambiar de ropa.

-Espera…-Lily me detuvo ya cuando me dirigía a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Respondí un poco fastidiado.

-Llamo Hermione y me dijo que venía para acá-¿Hermione en mi casa? En mi habitación, en mi cama...

-¿Y hace cuanto llamó?-Pregunté desenado que digiera _"hace unos diez minutos"_ pero para que me molesto con soñar, si son unas anormales.

-Hace media hora-Dijo tranquilamente como si que Hermione la mujer que roba mis sueños no estuviera por llegar y encontrarme impresentable.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?-Pregunté furioso.

-Porque estaba…mmm…estaba…bueno estaba vegetando ¿Feliz?-Ve-ge-tan-do ¡Mierda! De donde inventan tanta cosa…

-Haciendo nada, vagabundeando ¿Entiendes? Que lento eres, nunca entiendes nada.

-¡Loca!-Le grite en su cara y me fui a mi habitación a arreglarme ¿A qué vendría Hermione a mi casa? De nuestra última sección había pasado casi un mes y en cada una nuestros encuentros posteriores fueron… ¡Maldición! excitantes, perfectos, tan llenos de sentimiento y amor por mi parte.

Fue en la sección "Disfruta" que lo supe…

Ella agarró mi miembro suavemente, amé sensación de su calor, una gota de líquido se formó en mi punta, y creí morir cuando ella se inclinó hacia abajo y lo lamió, mí respiración salió con esfuerzo de entre mis labios, pero parece ser que eso le gusto porque, con la voz más malditamente sensual que yo haya escuchado me dijo.

-Sabes delicioso, quiero más…

Cuando Hermione me tomo en su roja boca, no pude evitar decir una plegaria al cielo.

- ¡Amo a mis hermana! Locas y metiches pero las amo…

Sentí a mi doctora reír, mientras ella movía la mano arriba y abajo de mi eje.

Con la mano libre, la llevó hacia abajo y ahuecó mis testículos y mi erección con los labios lamiéndola desde el fondo hasta la punta. Mientras miraba su cabello castaño descansar en mi vientre pensé que esto era una experiencia maravillosa, no por el hecho de ser algo nuevo si no porque era con ella.

No pude refrenar un gemido mientras Hermione me tomaba con su picante y mojada boca. Sus terciopeladas manos sabían justamente tocar y de tal manera ahuecaba los testículos y moviendo su mano arriba y abajo de mi base...

No pude evitarlo y mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos, mientras mis caderas se movían hacia su boca, me estaba conteniendo, no sabía si era correcto correrme en su boca, pero sus palabras me sacaron de mis dudas.

-No lo contengas Ron, no lo contengas…

Y así lo hice para luego caer desplomado en el sillón, cuando me calmé un poco, me di cuenta que ella tenía su cara descansando en mi vientre y se veía hermosa y en el silencio, escuché la voz de mi corazón que me decía hazla tuya…y lo supe, me había enamorado de Hermione Granger...

-¡Buuu!-Se me calló el reloj que estaba por poner en mi muñeca y lo admito casi me da un paro del susto ¿Cuál de las locas, me está molestando ahora? Pensé mientras me volvía hacia la puerta.

-¿Me extrañaste? ¿A que sí?-La chica de pelo negro que conocía desde que el mundo es mundo se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¿Parvati? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté sorprendido, ya que se suponía que estaba trabajando en Costa Rica en reservas biológicas y refugios salvajes de ese país. Parvati es una gran bióloga.

-Claro que te extrañe-Le respondí atrayéndola a mi pecho, la había extrañado, la quería mucho era como una tercera hermana.

-Ron…-Murmuro ella, en un tono extraño.

-¿Qué trae por aquí? ¿Trabajo?-Le pregunte aun con ella en mis brazos.

-No, tú, volví por ti-Dicho esto levanto su cabeza y besó mis labios.

¿Qué hago? ¿Como la quito, sin ser brusco? ¿Que se tomó esta niña? ¿Qué le habrán dado en el avión? Mientras todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, ella me tomó del cuello, forzándome a responder el beso.

¡No! Esta niña me va violar ¡Ayuda! Y como si el cielo me hubiera oído me mando a un ángel salvador, aunque por lo que pude ver después parecía más un ángel de la muerte.

-¡Quita tus manos de él!-El grito de Hermione la hizo parecer a Xenna la princesa guerrera, mmm…sexy.

-Hermione-Logré decir cuando, pude quitarme a Parvati de encima.

-Sí, Hermione…-Sabía lo que significaba eso, era "S_í, Hermione la que te hizo sexo oral, hace dos días"_

-Parvati ella es mi…-¿Qué decía? No podía revelar algo tan intimo, como porque voy donde una sexóloga.

-Novia, soy su novia-¿Novia? Ella dijo ¿Novia?

-Ron, no sabía que tenias novia-Una sorprendida Parvati me dijo, mientras yo deseaba responderle "_Yo tampoco"_

-Es que tenemos poco-Hermione se acercó a mí y me tomó del cuello y me besó, con pasión, mordiendo mi labio y gimiendo en mi boca, podría jurar que el espectáculo era para que mi amiga lo viera.

-Creo que mejor me voy- escuché como decía, a lo lejos, solo pude con mi mano despedirme mientras seguía besando a Hermione. Cuando ella se separo de mí respirando agitada, me miro a los ojos y me dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Quién demonios era esa frígida?-Hermione estaba enojada en verdad y…¿Celosa?

Así que decidí usar eso a mi favor, para ver si ella sentía algo por mí.

-Primero, no trates mal a Parvati y segundo, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida- Pensé que se iba enojar más y a gritarme, pero en vez de eso, su labio superior empezó a temblar y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas

-Solo me quieres para darte placer ¿Cierto? Pues déjame decirte una cosa Ronald Weasley _¡No soy un Kamasutra!_-Gritó mientras se quitaba un zapato y me lo lanzaba y si no es porque me aparto, me quedo sin ojo.

-¡Hermione, yo tengo uno si ocupas!…-La voz de mi madre respondió a lo lejos ¿Qué demonios? ¿Mi madre le estaba ofreciendo un Kamasutra a Hermione? ¿Y ella por qué tiene uno?

-¡No Molly gracias!-Respondió Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando responde-Me exigió mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No te quiero solo para que me des placer y tampoco creo que seas un kamasutra ambulante, pero tampoco se que sientes tu por mi- Hermione se acercó a lentamente y junto nuestras frentes.

-Tú primero ¿Qué sientes por mí?-Esto no era justo, yo pregunté primero.

-Te amo…-Dije sencilla y naturalmente.

-Te toca-Le dije mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo y no me preguntes ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? solamente lo hago y voy reclamarte como mío hoy-Me tiro a la cama, lo cual me desconcertó un poco, pero cuando vi que se desnudaba entendí que por fin dejaría de ser virgen…

* * *

><p>A solo un capi del final (: que les pareció? Creo que meresco un review<p> 


End file.
